Integrated circuits containing logic circuits benefit from applying bias to bodies of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors in the logic circuits, to adjust power and speed of the MOS transistors. Metal interconnects and contacts to carry the biases to the MOS transistors undesirably increase the area of the logic circuits, adding to the cost of the integrated circuit.